


Ice Cream

by KazeChama



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butterflies, Family Trip, Hot Dad, Ice Cream, Is there a tag for, M/M, dating younger twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this butterfly exhibition where Emily Jane really badly wants to go. So Koz takes his family to a botanical garden to watch butterflies and eat ice cream. Jack gets stupid ideas revolving around licking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kozmotittspitchiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/gifts).



> Prompt: Koz sees a child eat ice cream and loses it.  
> Written for Kozmotittspitchiner and the Blackice Smut Challenge the daddy kink prompt (Day 13 I think)
> 
> I included some references for ice cream and other stuff I mention in the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Any kind of feedback makes me very happy and grateful.

There was this butterfly exhibition his little star absolutely wanted to see. So they went on the next Saturday, making it a family trip: Koz with his seven-year-old daughter Emily Jane and his young boyfriend. Koz gave up, he didn't care anymore what people thought about them as long as Emily Jane didn't mind. And she adored Jack, because being a big brother she could do mischief with was obviously the criterion to be friends with her.

This is how Koz found himself in the greenhouse with exotic flowers watching a blue butterfly with a wavy hindwing edge land on Emily Jane's head. Oh, she was so mad that she couldn't see it. The butterfly was huge and beautiful, a vibrant blue colour wings edged with black.

"It says here it's a blue Morpho. Also known as the Peleides Blue Morpho, Common Morpho, or the Emperor" Jack supplied helpfully. For some reason he picked up the colourful pamphlet at the entrance depicting all the species to be found in the exhibition. "It's one of the largest butterflies in the world. Blue morphos live in the tropical forests of Latin America from Mexico to Colombia. Adults spend most of their time on the forest floor and in the lower shrubs and trees of the understory with their wings folded. The wingspan of the Blue Morpho butterfly ranges from 7.5–20 cm (3.0–7.9 in). The entire Blue Morpho butterfly lifecycle, from egg to adult is only 115 days."

"I wanna see it too!" Emily Jane just couldn't stay still and as she tried to move her head to see the Morpho it flew away. She yowled with despair. Koz already had another treat ready for her.

"Starling, look here! See this one," he pointed at a butterfly sitting still at a chrysalis.

"This one is still fresh. No! Don't!” Koz pulled Emily Jane back. "It just emerged and it's wings are not dry yet. Don't disturb it. The wings have to form and dry for the butterfly to move around. Just watch it from the far, ok?"

"Fine." His child would have loved to go near the butterfly or touch it. But that could easily hurt the beauty and Emily Jane would afterwards be sad and sorry. Better keep her away and explain from afar.

They stared at the butterfly for a while then moved to walk around the greenhouse. Koz loved butterflies, he was as mesmerized as his young daughter. But seeing her smile like this was the best part of this family afternoon. Or so he thought.

"How about ice cream before we go home?" Jack quipped.

"Ice! Crea~m!! Yes. Daddy, can we have some? Pretty please~... I'll brush my teeth without complain. " Emily Jane was so easily to influence.

"Ok. One ice cream each, then we go home" Koz sighed. The botanical garden had small snack bar at the entrance with bottled drinks, hotdogs, chips, chocolate bars and ice lollies. It was not much but most didn't spend more than half a day visiting and a normal restaurant wouldn't be profitable.

They had this vanilla pudding ice lolly Emily Jane wanted to try badly. Jack, the rascal in a grown up's body, took several minutes to decide and then settled for a twinni. Koz wasn't in the mood for ice cream, but as they exited the shop Jack split his twinni and gave the yellow half to Koz.

"You look like you swallowed a lemon, might as well eat one."

Koz smiled. Jack didn't like the yellow citrus-flavoured half but loved the green apple-flavour. Koz wondered if Jack knew that lemon was Koz's favourite. He took the offered ice lolly with a poker face. He always wore a serious expression and many people assumed he was bored or annoyed. Jack loved to mock him precisely because of it.

"I thought daddy enjoyed the butterflies. Aren't they your darlings?" Emily Jane stared open-mouthed at Koz not understanding the world.

"You are my darling. But you're right, I love butterflies. Now eat your ice lolly before it melts completely." Their ice was melting fast. Koz could watch droplets form on his girl's ice and fall to the ground.

"You're one to talk," Jack pulled Koz' hand to his lips and licked away at droplets on his finger that Koz didn't notice. Yeah, he hasn't licked his twinni at all, since he was so occupied with talking to his offspring. He hastily started licking his ice, because Jack's tongue was lingering suspiciously long on his fingers. Jack loved mischief and giving Koz an erection in the middle of a family trip just sounded like his perception of fun.

As the responsible family father he was Koz checked on Emily Jane every minute. Did she need a napkin? Or chastising because she ate too fast? She was horrible and whining uncontrollably when she got brainfreeze. Koz expected a lot but he was quite shocked to see Emily Jane try putting the whole ice into her mouth by repeatedly pulling it out ans pushing it in deeper as before.

"Starling, you shouldn't eat you ice like that."

"Why?" quipped Emily Jane innocently. Ups. How do you explain you seven-year-old that she shouldn't eat ice like giving a blow job?

"You just-" Darn. Why wasn't there a manual for raising kids?

"Yeah Koz, why?" Jack mocked from the side."

"You might.... get brainfreeze! And toothache, because you have a big chunk of terribly cold ice in your mouth." Yeah. Koz was proud of himself, this made sense and his baby was likely to listen.

"Toothache. A. Ha" Jack made sure to have Koz's attention before he started working on his popsicle like he would on Koz's cock. That cheeky brat. At least he stopped, when Emily Jane looked at him.

Then he showed Koz his tongue. It was a sickish green from the twinni. And his lips were pink and flushed from eating the ice. Koz cursed in his mind. He imagined those lips around his cock and- They better hurry to the car, before his tent became too obvious.

“Come on, guys. Let's get home.” He waved at them.

But Jack noticed his little joke had the wished effect. As they got into the car, he chose the seat right behind Koz, apparently to keep Emily Jane company in the back. But then he cupped Koz's cheek with his left hand. There was just enough space between the seat and the car window for a hand and what he did was hidden from Emily Jane's sight.

He stroked Koz's jawbone with his thumb, went lower to his neck and collar bone, along his shoulder and gently grazed Koz's nipple through the shirt. He lingered on Koz's cheek for a while then pushed a finger into his mouth. How was Koz supposed to drive like this?

Jack' fingers whispered of promises, heat and pleasure. It was distracting to say the least. Those fingers painted images directly into his mind. By the time they got home, Koz's hard-on didn't diminish one bit. How did he even drive?

"Em, I think dad needs to lay down for a while. Do you think, you can let him rest half an hour? I'll make you dinner afterwards." Jack winked at the girl getting out of the car.

"But you can only make beans! Can't dad cook after he's rested?" She looked horrified at the idea of Jack cooking. Koz locked the car and followed his daughter into the house. Jack put a hand on his shoulder: "I think we'll think of something together."

“Will you play with me while dad rests?” Emily Jane was hopeful to turn this into prolonged playtime; Jack had the greatest (read stupidest) ideas ever when left alone with Em.

“I would like to keep an eye on your dad. You are a big girl and can surely play with yourself.” As Emily Jane went to her room, Koz was manhandled into the master-bedroom.

“Jack what are-” he wanted to ask but Jack's finger on his lips shushed him.

“Today I make the rules. No talking.”

 

Barely closing the door Jack already knelt in front of Koz and opened his fly. As he noticed how hard Koz still was he wanted to say something, but remembered his rules and just looked at Koz with a smug smile. Koz looked down at his lover and had problems not ushering him. He felt wrought out, left to dry on the sun. He mouthed the words without a sound, but he had to say them: Hurry! All the urgency expressed in a twist of his face.

Koz was pretty desperate and in no mood for Jack's teasing. He took Jack by the shoulders and dragged him to the bed. He was loosing his mind with want. He started to undress Jack, but Jack just kissed him and pushed his hands away. Somehow while their tongues mingled with each other Jack positioned himself on top of Koz and held him down. Koz was panting, he wanted more, but Jack just pointed at himself and then at Koz's crotch.

Koz followed the gesture with his eyes and drank up the sight in front of him. Jack's hair was tousled, his T-shirt was really rumpled and his jacket hung only on one shoulder. Koz didn't get a chance to free Jack of his jeans but the bulked front announced clearly how confined Jack had to feel. Jack opened his fly to relieve the pressure on his cock and lowered himself to kiss Koz's abdomen.

Koz once made the mistake to mention Jack that touches on his lower belly felt weird, because of all the scars he took home from his military service a decade ago. The shrapnels from that time did a splendid job of marking him for life and sped up his retirement. Some of the nerve-endings around the scars were really sensitive, some were numb.

Jack translated weird synonymous to arousing and now spend a long time tracing each scar with his tongue whenever he got the chance to do so. His touches made Koz very aware of his own body. When Jack's jacket accidentally brushed at Koz's cock it was a nearly painful sensation.

The younger man started at the scars near Koz's navel and worked his way down. Jack took his time with the countless scars and Koz just grabbed Jack's hair and pushed him where he wanted his attention the most. Jack wanted to be on top? Could be arranged, but Koz wouldn't let himself be teased and tortured. Koz even lifted his hips and tried to take of his trousers with his free hand as much as it was possible with Jack lying on top of him.

Jack took the hard to miss hints and licked at Koz's length. He started working him all over, one long lick next to the other. As he sucked at the tip, he locked gazes with Koz who then understood what game Jack was playing. He was licking him like he would eat a popsicle. Oh, Jack's lips had been so flushed from the cold ice. Those lips were now -just as he imagined - wrapped tight around his length and-

“Jack-” The youngster stopped teasing and went to full attack. He sucked at every upstroke, held Koz at the base and worked the head with his mouth. Koz was reminded of that one ice lolly with creamy and watery spirals. Jack always wanted to lick of the creamy part first, since that one melted easier. He used the same motion circling Koz. Why, oh, why was Jack's mouth so lovely?  
Koz fisted Jack's hair and started moving his hips, ramming deeper into that slick mouth. Oh, it was so delicious. He was losing control of his fine motor skills and probably hurt Jack by pulling too hard. That was Jack's reward for teasing him so long!

Koz could be sorry later, now he was high on pleasure and Jack's moans were pushing him to the edge. Normally Koz liked to prolong sex as much as he could but normally he didn't see blow jobs in licking ice cream.

Jack held down his hips and proceeded to work him down his throat. It was appetizingly tight. Every Jack's intake of breath as he lifted his head just high enough to breath send coils of molten heat down to his loins. His muscles clenched hard. Koz put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he couldn't stop. Soon it was not enough. He didn't have the presence of mind to keep it on his face, he had to bite to down to keep quiet.

Jack felt how tense Koz had become, how hard he pulled at his hair, felt his nearing orgasm but wanted to play a bit longer and stopped moving altogether. But it was too much! Koz bit even harder in his hand, panting and spasms running all over his body.

He came into Jack's mouth and the youngster could be happy he still could breathe. Were Koz any deeper, his lover would have problems with Koz trashing wildly. Jack stroked and sucked all through Koz's release and continued even after until Koz relaxed and got soft completely.

Jack lifted his head and crawled to Koz kissing his way up. Both were panting heavily but Koz felt like he had run a marathon. Jack just pushed his forehead against his: ”See, this is the proper way to lick an ice cream.” And Koz lost it. He started laughing until he had no air left.

Jack pushed himself up. “I'm gonna make toasts for dinner. You look way too out for kitchen duty.” He was right. Koz felt so undone.

“Do you even know how to make toasts?”

“Nope. Gonna wing it.” As Jack left the room, his laugh rang victorious. Koz just lay on the bed and didn't care about the world.


	2. References

The butterfly exhibition a greenhouse is real. At the moment there is one in Kosice, East-Slovakia, Europe.  
Since Kozmotittspitchiner likes blue butterflies and I needed an exotic one for the story I went with the blue Morpho. Links I used:  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morpho_peleides  
http://www.rainforest-alliance.org/kids/species-profiles/blue-butterfly

The ice lollies I mention are all real:  
the vanilla pudding flavoured one:  
  
The twinni:  
  
the twisted one with different flavours (its called twister, lol):  


The botanical garden I use for setting reference (the snackbar is around the corner, not in the picture though):  



End file.
